


An Old Song

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lots of dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno and Kaya encounter some musicians!





	

Zeno watched Kaya pull up a hand full of carrots from their garden. The garden had been Zeno's idea, it help him contribute and on Kaya's good days she helped some. He inspected the tomatoes and picked the ones that looked ripe. The garden was about ten feet long and five feet wide. It didn't have to be big to supply both of them, but they would have to find a way to store it for the upcoming winter. If worse came to worse, Zeno could always skip a couple of meals.   
He looked up to see Kaya covered in dirt and a small head of sweat rolling down her forehead. She would always insist on helping, it made his heart happy to see her so lively.   
He stood up and stretched his back. Kaya's eyes followed him and she giggled, "Tired, Zeno?"   
"A little we've been at it for an hour. Let's have some lunch!"   
Kaya jumped up and smiled, "Yeah!"  
Walking over to her side, Zeno picked up her basket and placed it on top of his. Kaya rolled her eyes, "I can carry it."   
He gave a smile, "but I wanna help!"   
"Alright, silly husband," she consented.   
Kaya had said she felt better this morning but the circles under her eyes indicated that she hadn't slept well this week. Kaya opened the door for him and he set the basket down next to the table they used to prepare food.   
Kaya seemed to stop and tilt her head to the side.   
"Hmm, what is it," Zeno asked.   
Kaya turned towards the door, "Dint you hear it? The music?"   
Zeno stopped to listen and he did hear music. They went outside to investigate and saw a small band of traveling musicians. They were on the trail passing their hut and one musician stopped to wave at them. They had a black haired woman with a lyre, a short man with a drum, a flute player, and a guitar like instrument.   
Zeno and Kaya both smiled and waved. Kaya grabbed Zeno's wrist, "Let's dance!"   
Zeno chuckled and pulled her close. Spinning her around and making really clumsy movements they laughed.   
Zeno looked over to see the musicians had stopped to watch them, they slowed down the tune and the song changed. Zeno remembered that song when King hiryuu married his queen and they danced together. It was a slow dance.   
"Here, put your hand on my shoulder and I'll show you. This dance is special," Zeno said placing a hand on her waist.   
Kaya's eyes gleamed with curiosity. He turned and led her through the dance. He hummed a lot and eventually began singing the words. Kaya smiled and leaned into him.   
The song ended and the couple turned to the small band.   
"We were about to make lunch! Wanna come eat?" Zeno called.   
Kaya tensed up and squeezed his hand, "Zeno... what if I get them sick?"  
Zeno frowned, "I forgot about that."   
The one who had waved at them shook his head, "We have to get to the next town. You guys were just having too much fun for us to leave."   
Zeno nodded, "Okay safe travels!"   
The woman with a lyre waved, "Have a nice lunch!"


End file.
